Help! My Daddy's boss of Heaven!
by Niknakz93
Summary: When it became clear that he and Lucifer would fight in the Apocalypse. Michael had a thought- with God gone, and if the worst came to past and he lost the battle; who would rule Heaven? He searched high and low... but came to a conclusion- his child...
1. Angel In The Night

**The third story in the "Help!" collection- adding to Gabriel and Lucifer is... Michael! In-**

_Help! My Daddy's boss of Heaven!_

_

* * *

_

Annalise Ember sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She seemed to look so tired nowadays... like she was slowing down.

Her emerald green eyes seemed darker, her dark chocolate hair seemed faded.

And still she and her husband couldn't have kids- no matter what they tried.

It had broken her heart.

She returned to the bedroom, her husband- Flynn wasn't back from work yet. He was a policeman, and was usually late home.

Annalise sighed and knelt beside the bed, putting her hands together.

'Hey- just me again... the doctors told me that its literally impossible for me to have children...' she sniffed, wiping away a tear.

'I don't know what to do- a child's the only thing that can complete us...' the tears flowed.

'And we haven't been blessed with one... I was just wondering why- I pray every night, go to church without fail every Sunday...' she sighed sadly.

'Am I not worthy of a child? Please- are you listening-?'

She sighed and got up. _No... I'm not worthy... _she thought sadly, getting into bed.

But someone was listening...

Michael had been deep in thought when he heard the womans prayer.

He had been thinking about the future- the Apocalypse, and his final stand with his brother; Lucifer.

What if he lost-? Not that he was planning to, but what if.

Who would watch over earth and rule Heaven now Father was gone-?

It would be chaos...

He had to find a successor. It couldn't be his brothers- Gabriel and Raphael. For one; Gabriel had ran of seemingly eons ago. Who knew where he was. Although- he had a distinctive feeling he was on earth in hiding.

He always did like to mingle with humans.

Raphael-? He was... distant. Not up to it at all.

Besides- the one who would take over had to be as powerful as him, but also stay hidden until the chosen time... if it ever came.

How could an angel carry that burden-? There wasn't a way... unless...

That was when he'd heard the human womans prayer- she asked for a child...

Maybe that was the answer. A child already on the earth, but with all the power of the father- a Nephilim. They wern't a common practice- they could be very volatile. Michael remembered the war that he and his brother Gabriel fought- it had been long and arduous.

But the creation of Nephilim's hadn't been banned... it wasn't against the rules.

He'd still be the obedient son he vowed to be.

He would have a child... with a human woman. This woman, because she was faithful; she would raise the child in the eyes of the Lord.

It was decided.

As Annalise slept, she dreamed...

'Where am I?' she called into the sea of white- there was no up or down. No beginning, no end.

She was lost.

_'You are not lost.'_

She turned around in shock as a voice spoke, and came face to face with the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It would drive anyone who saw it in the real world insane.

'Who are you?' She asked in awe, staring at the creature.

It sighed. 'I am the Archangel Michael.'

Annalise gasped. 'Really-? Thats impossible!'

The angel took her hands in his bright white ones. 'I have heard your prayer- and am at liberty to make it become reality.'

The gasp returned, but Michael spoke again.

'But there are a few conditions.'

Annalise nodded. 'Anything! I'll do it!'

The angel surveyed her through golden eyes. 'The child will be different- he will have my powers in his veins.' Annalise stared. 'Why would an archangel want a child-?'

Michael sighed. 'I will tell you if the time arises.' he blinked, then continued. 'This child must be bought up the righteous way- respect the Almighty.'

Annalise nodded. 'I swear it.'

Michael surveyed the woman through his wise eyes, then lent forwards and pressed his lips to her forehead.

'Then you will have your child.' He said, then the light suddenly grew bright- much too bright for Annalise. She closed her eyes to protect them, but when she opened them, she found herself back home in her bed.

She frowned, turning over onto her back.

Had that just really happened-?

She stared at the ceiling, her brow creasing.

Had the Archangel Michael really came to her of all people-?

* * *

**And there we have it- first chapter of the second of the three new stories im uploading. The next new Help! fic will be up tomorrow... and its our fave little angel- Cas! in _"Help! My Daddy wears a trenchcoat!"_ Catch it tomorrow! As well as the next updates to all the Help fics! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	2. Little Monster

Jamie Ember yawned, rolling over in his bed.

It was the weekend at last- unbeknownst to his parents, who were great big Catholics-

Great (!)

It was party night!

Ever since his parents had found out they couldn't have kids, then his mother, Annalise, finding out she was pregnant- it had the doctors baffled.

They called him a little miracle.

They'd raised him to respect the lord... which he didn't have much patience for. He wasn't a believer; there was no evidence of a God or anything.

It had broken his parents hearts. So every Sunday, when he went to the church, he took his walkman and put it on while the service went on... and on...

It was like torture!

But there was another thing...he wasn't exactly normal. Sure- he was top of the class, all the girls fawning after his good looks of dark golden brown eyes and honey blonde hair...

But he could do things- things that weren't normal. He'd once turned this girls hair bright blue when she'd pissed him off.

Freaky didn't cover it.

He got up, trudging downstairs where the smell of toast was coming from.

'Morning all' he yawned, plonking his seventeen year old self down on the kitchen chair, pulling the toast towards him.

'Wait!' his mother scowled, slapping his hand away. 'We haven't said Grace!'

Jamie scowled. 'I don't care!' then he snagged a piece of toast and bit into it.

His parents stared in horror.

'Jamie... don't do this...' His mother said, eyes wide. He rolled his eyes, getting up and disappearing into the living room.

His parents stared after him- he'd changed from their little miracle... into a monster.

He just didn't care about anything.

Jamie sat on the sofa, hanging his legs over the side and switching the TV on with his mind.

Being a freak had its perks.

He had the news on- something about the storm of the century was on at the amount, and the massive storm systems heading all around the US... strange. They were so sudden.

Jamie yawned again and picked up his mobile as it rang. He glances at the ID, and then grinned at who it was.

'Hey babe.' He said- it was his girlfriend; Amber.

She laughed. 'Are you coming out?'

He laughed too. 'Don't you mean "if you can sneak out?" of course I can.'

Amber chuckled. 'Park in ten minuets?'

Jamie grinned. 'See you there-' then hung up.

He continued chuckling, then got up and ran upstairs.

He pulled his jeans and hoodie on, straightened his hair into a naturally messy look, and then, just as he said, snuck out.

Amber was waiting patiently- he was a little late as per usual. She sighed, turning around-

Just in time to see the jet black column of smoke rushing towards her...

**And another little update. Sorry for the short update- my uploading shizzle is going bananas. Next update soon! Whats gonna happen- Jamie is nothing like how his father envisioned... X Nic**


	3. Truth Will Out

Jamie poked his head around the living room door; his parents were, thankfully, still in the kitchen.

Probably on about how much of a disappointment he was. Phaa (!)

So he snuck out and went to the park around the corner, then saw his beautiful Amber sat on the swing, waiting for him.

'Hey Babe.' He grinned, pulling his hood down as he stopped before her. She grinned, her hazel eyes were bright, and her ebony hair blowing in the slight wind.

She got up, then made him sit on the swing, then perched herself on his lap.

Jamie chuckled. 'What's gotten into you?' Amber grinned, then pulled him to her.

Then Jamie frowned- Amber wasn't this... exhuberent. He pulled away, frowning. 'You're not Amber...' then he smirked. 'Oh, show your ugly face dick.'

Amber frowned. 'What are you-?'

But he just put a hand on her chest, making the demon inside writhe and scream- then it forced itself out, but Jamie caught it in his hand. 'You stupid bastard.' He smirked, then closed his fist, making the smoke expload.

He caught Amber just before she fell, going. 'Whoa there.' She was unconcious. Jamie sighed, then vanished with her, appearing in her bedroom. He put her on the bed, then pulled the covers over her motionless body.

Why was this happening to him-? He knew about... demons... he could see their faces, their real faces...

When he was just ten years old, he killed his first demon.

But what was it that made him so... different? Sure- he liked it. The freedom, the powers... the girls... but he wanted answers.

* * *

He left Amber, then returned home, where his parents were fuming.

Flynn, his ass of a father. Dark blue eyes, dark blonde haired Flynn... he was glaring at Jamie. 'What now?' Jamie demanded, his golden brown eyes narrowed, and his hair tousled like a lions mane.

Annaliese shook her head, tears in her eyes. 'Please Jamie... you're breaking our hearts...'

Jamie scoffed. 'None of you give a crap about me!' He walked of upstairs, slamming the bedroom door hard behind him.

He sighed, sitting down on his bed and staring at the cream ceiling- what a day. First, yelling. Two, girlfriend possessed. Three... yet more yelling!

Family (!)

He sighed, then closed his eyes, nodding off.

* * *

He woke up sat on a hill overlooking the ocean. Jamie frowned- what the hell-? Had he teleported while asleep now-?

_'Jamie...'_

Jame frowned at the voice; it was... powerful, full of meaning, love, power... everything.

'Who are ya!' He yelled, standing up and looking around.

_'I'm the one who holds the answers you so desperately seek.'_

Jamies frown deepened. 'How do you even know me?'

_'It was dark times in which I had the idea... but you have disappointed me with your errant, ungodly ways.'_

Jamie scoffed now, spinning around, looking for the source of the voice. But he saw nothing.

'Who are you? Show your face!' He yelled.

Silence. Then...

_'Ok.'_

Jamie blinked in shock and surprise as a sudden blinding white light hit his eyes, almost blinding him. But then they grew wide as he saw the creature before him.

'What are you-?' He asked, golden brown eyes wide in awe. The thing sighed, then put a hand on Jamies shoulder.

_'Tell your mother... that Michael says "its time"'_

Jamie frowned, but before he could say or do anything... Michael (?) faded away, and Jamie Ember awoke with a gasp, eyes wide and chest heaving.

What... what was that-?

Then he remembered...

* * *

Jamie walked down the stairs, frowning. Then he heard a clatter in the kitchen- his mother.

'Mom?' He asked, walking in. She looked up from the dishes, then said. 'Hmm?' Jamie frowned. 'Do you know a guy named Michael? Because he asked me to tell you "Its time"'

Annaliese dropped the plate she was holding, causing it to shatter all over the floor, her face white.

Jamies eyes were wide in shock at his mothers reaction- he was guessing she did.

Her emerald eyes were wide in a number of emotions- but mainly fear.

'Does this punk scare ya?' Jamie asked, eyes narrowing, causing the windows to rattle violently. 'Stop it!' She scowled, then sat down on the highstool.

'He-? He spoke to you-?' She asked, eyes still wide; she knew Jamie wasn't lying. That was one thing he didn't really do. He was brutally honest... about everything.

Jamie nodded. 'Who is he?' Annaliese sighed, then met his eyes, so he knew she wasn't lying.

'Jamie... he's an angel. An archangel... he's your father, your real father.'

Jamie was silent for a moment, then he nodded. 'Sure (!) Was my mom a demon then? Or some mermaid or Wyvern?'

Annaliese groaned, closing her eyes...

She told him the story... all of it.

Jamie snorted. 'You screwed an archangel? Per-lease (!)'

Annaliese sighed, shaking her head- she knew he wouldn't believe her, so she left the room, hoping and praying Michael would talk to him.

* * *

That night, her prayer came to fruitation.

_'Jamie...'_

Jamie groaned, in his dream again. 'What?' He demanded of this dicking "archangel"

Michael sighed.

_'Your mother was not lying Jamie. It's all true... and you know it. You have the questions, and I have the answers.'_

Jamie was silent as the creature... angel, spoke the truth.

He sighed.

'Explain...'

* * *

**Whew! After soooooo long... Jamies back! woop! Yeah, so Jamies aware of his powers, but not what he is... well, he'll know now! Next up soon! X Nic**


End file.
